4Things
by Kyuuichi Azurin
Summary: Empat hal yang membuat Sasuke selalu ingat pada Naruto. Cokelat, Kyuubi, Matahari Oranye, dan… Gendut?   Warnings: Gender Bender, SasuFemNaru, OOC, OC, Super-long Oneshot


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**4Things** © Kyuuichi Azurin

**Warnings:** _Gender Bender, SasuFemNaru, OOC, OC, __**Super-long Oneshot**_

_Empat hal yang membuat Sasuke selalu ingat pada Naruto. Cokelat, Kyuubi, Matahari Oranye, dan… Gendut?_

_._

_._

Hujan badai di luar, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi sepasang manusia yang sedang berada di dalam rumah sederhana bergaya mini-victorian yang nyaman. Hanya dengan dua gelas cokelat panas dan dua buah kursi yang diletakkan di depan perapian, dingin dan derasnya hujan tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah menikmati hot-dark chocolate –oke mengingat sang pria adalah pembenci makanan manis. Keadaan ini sungguh jarang ditemukan, mengingat sang istri adalah seorang blondie berisik yang tidak bisa berhenti _nyerocos_ sepanjang hari.

Dengan keadaan begitu, dari luar mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan yang akur, langgeng, cocok, longlasting, atau apapun itu. Memang kenyataannya begitu, sih. Oh _well_, 'akur' disini diterjemahkan dengan sedikit berbeda tertunya. Yang benar saja, jika mereka tidak 'akur', tidak mungkin, kan, mereka tetap _in relationship_ selama hampir 10 tahun?

Bayangkan, mereka sudah pacaran sejak duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan sekarang, mereka telah menginjak usia pernikahan ke 7. Yaaaa bisa dibilang dari zamannya cinta monyet sampai cinta babon. Kalau perlu, bekantan sekalian. Berlebihan? Ganyambung? Memang /shot

Oke, abaikan betapa sangat tidak jelasnya penjelasan saya yang terlalu menyimpang tadi. _Back to them_. Sepertinya, mereka berdua masih menyeruput minumannya dalam diam. Cokelat panas buatan istrinya itu memang tiada duanya. Kopi di kedai mahal seperti dan Starducks***** saja kalah jauh.

Sayang, acara minum cokelat yang berlangsung dengan khidmat itu terinterupsi oleh suara berdebum keras yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Uh-oh, siapakah gerangan yang berani mengganggu _sweet moment_ mereka? Sang kepala blonde yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri asal suara.

"ARRRGGGGH", Teriakan nyaring nan cempreng terdengar dari arah kamar. Kontan, sang suami yang merasa 'terpanggil' dengan teriakan yang sama sekali **tidak** merdu tersebut, merasa harus segera menghampiri istrinya tercinta.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mengeluarkan ekspresi yang selama ini diirit-irit olehnya. Shock. "_Geez_, sepertinya gajiku bulan ini akan habis untuk membeli lemari baru"

* * *

><p>"Tou! Natsu! Sudah pernah Kaa-san bilang, kan. <em>If you wanna play hide and seek, .outside. Got it?<em>" Oh, inilah yang dinamakan 'the power of omelan emak'. Lihat saja, kakak-adik kembar Uchiha junior itu mengkeret ketakutan. Sedangkan otou-san mereka tercinta hanya terdiam bersandar di pintu, menghela napas dan memandangi kedua korban omelan dengan tatapan iba. Sedikit nista, mungkin?

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, frekuensi cuap-cuap mulai berkurang. Kedua anak yang sejak tadi menjadi target pembicaraan dari _okaa-san _blondie tersebut mulai bisa bernafas teratur. Bagaimana dengan sang Uchiha senior? Ia memandangi dompetnya dengan tatapan lirih sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang sepertinya berbentuk _"oh uangku janganlah kau pergi"_

Tentu saja tidak. Itu sangat tidak Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Membeli lemari baru, berarti harus membereskan lemari lama, bukan? Dan pekerjaan kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi lebih berat karena benda yang disebut 'lemari lama' tersebut berlubang di bagian bawahnya karena dimasuki oleh dua orang anak berusia hampir 7 tahun. Tetapi sisi positifnya adalah, kita bisa melihat keharmonisan keluarga di sini.<p>

"Natsu! Tou-san! Kaa-san! Kemari, _I found something_" Panggil kembar tertua, kepada anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"_What's wrong, honey?"_ Sahut ibunya yang (sepertinya) sudah terbebas dari amarah. Sedangkan ayah dan adiknya hanya diam. Namun mereka semua tetap menghampiri sang pemanggil.

Saat melihat benda yang dipegang oleh anak sulungnya tersebut, Sasuke dan Naru merasa mengenalnya.

"Oh, _hey_! Itukan album foto kenangan kita! _Don't it_?" Teriak Naru oh-so-hyperactive. Kedua anaknya ternganga mendengar nama benda yang kedengaran agak sedikit norak itu.

"_Oh Please, can't you find better name?_ Itu norak, Dobe" Akhirnya kepala keluarga kita satu ini angkat bicara.

"_C'mon_~ Apalah arti sebuah nama? Yare, Teme?"

Sedikit tidak pantas memang jika orang yang kau sebut 'Dobe' adalah seorang lulusan terbaik International Relation Harvard University yang tentunya, otak dan kemampuannya dalam bidang apapun –termasuk bahasa tidak dapat diragukan. Kalian harus tahu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedikitnya menguasai 8 bahasa dunia. Bahasa Inggris, Mandarin, Perancis, Jerman, Belanda, Spanyol, Indonesia, dan Jepang tentunya. Semua fasih ia gunakan.

Begitu pula dengan 'Teme'. Bagaimana jika orang yang kau panggil dengan sebutan itu bukanlah orang yang setiap hari kerjaannya hanya merusuh atau keluyuran kesana kemari. Namun ia adalah seorang _economic scientist_ yang sudah digadang akan memegang kuasa tertinggi Uchiha Corporation jika ayahnya pensiun kelak.

Tapi, lebih tidak pantas lagi jika kata Dobe dan Teme kau gunakan sebagai panggilan 'sayang' untuk pasanganmu, bukan?

Dua anak yang melihat adegan '**romantis'** –dengan tanda kutip dan sedikit penekanan tentunya— di depan mata mereka ini hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, usaha pembersihan lemari ditunda karena benda yang telah ditemukan oleh seorang Uchiha Touyuki –yang ternyata adalah sebuah album foto tebal-berdebu yang berisi seluruh kenangan Sasuke dan Naru selama masa pedekate dan pacaran. Oke, author juga tidak tahu darimanakah semua foto itu berasal. Kau tahu, kan? Namanya juga Uchiha.<p>

Mereka berempat berkumpul di depan perapian untuk melihat album foto itu bersama-sama. Setelah mendapat izin dari para model –Sasuke dan Naru- di foto itu, tentunya.

Foto pertama. Biasa saja, hanya foto saat penerimaan murid baru di Konoha Kotogakko dengan Sasuke dan Naru sebagai peraih hasil ujian masuk tertinggi.

Foto kedua, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Foto ketiga. Gah, membosankan.

Empat. Hey! Ini keren. Foto ini menggambarkan Sasuke dan Naru sedang debat pendapat di sebuah rapat (rapat pengurus kelas, mungkin) Dengan telunjuk kanan Naru yang menunjuk-nunjuk marah kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke berpose menggebrak meja dengan _deathglare_ kebanggaannya. Jelas bukan foto yang romantis, tapi keren juga.

Oke, kita skip sampai menemukan foto yang cukup layak untuk diperbincangkan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, see!<em> Apa maksud dari foto ini?" Tanya Natsu dengan mata membulat bingung.

Pantaslah ia bingung. Foto itu menunjukkan Sasuke yang memegang sebuah bungkusan cokelat berwarna crimson berpita emas sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Oh iya, menjulurkan lidah tidak boleh terlupa. Dengan Naru dibelakangnya yang terlihat seperti menjerit marah sedikit ngambek sambil menyumpahi Sasuke.

"Oh, itu sih…"

_**Konoha Kotogakko, February 14**__**th**__** 19xx**_

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang berkuncir dua sedang mondar-mandir gelisah dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya yang indah. Suasana yang romantis memang, jika saja orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi telah menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Oh, melihat tanggal dan bulan diatas tentu kau tahu apa artinya ini, kan? _Valentine_. Hari kasih sayang. Dimana segala macam ornament berwarna _pink_ dan merah bertebaran seperti semut yang merubung gula yang baru saja tumpah dari toplesnya. Dengan lambang _lopelope_ dan balon berterbangan, itulah valentine.

Lupakan itu. Kembali ke seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berjalan bolak-balik gelisah. Tebaklah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kalau anda menjawab 'sedang menunggu seseorang', saya akan memberikan _perfect score_ pada readers sekalian.

Oh, siapakah orang beruntung itu? Ia adalah… Sabaku no Gaara. Seekor manusia berambut bata dengan mata-panda-bereyeliner-ketebelan dan tato kanji ai di jidat kanan.

"_Arrrrgh! Where's he? I've been wait him for this last hour!_ Jika dalam 10 menit ia tidak datang, cokelat ini akan kubuang saja" Sepertinya pirang ini mulai kesal. Lihatlah penggunaan bahasanya yang campur aduk itu. Untung saja ia tidak menambahkan kata- kata yang dilarang oleh badan sensor dalam kalimatnya.

Belum sampai 10 detik sejak ia menyelesaikan kalimat oh-tidak-sopan-dan-marah-marahnya itu, terdengar sesosok suara baritone khas yang sangat dikenalnya. "_Wait for me_, Narucchi?" Mendengar suara tersebut, Naru otomatis membalikkan badannya, menengok ke arah asal suara

"_Hey_ _you damn Uchiha. I will say. ...NEVER!_" semprot Naru saat mengetahui bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara dari orang yang ditunggunya. Melainkan seekor pantat ayam yang dengan seenak jempolnya dan entah sejak kapan telah mengambil bungkus cokelat yang ada di tangan Naru.

"_Hmm, this chocolates are great_. Buatku kan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah innocent yang dibuat-buat sambil mengunyah cokelat Naru dengan santai. Kontan, wajah tan Naru merah padam menahan amarah.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _Come here, you stupid jerk!_" Naru segera mengejar Sasuke yang telah berlari _sprint_ jauh, jauh di depannya.

Bagaimanakah nasib Gaara? Gaara, yang datang 5 menit setelah itu hanya bisa melongo di bawah pohon sakura yang sekarang telah kosong tersebut. "_Where's Naru?_ Seharusnya ia menemuiku di sini sekarang"

Mendengar cerita Sasuke –yang dapat dipastikan keasliannya tersebut. _Uchihatwins_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya Tuhan, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ayah mereka yang _stoic_ nan sombong dan **sok** _cool_ itu bisa berbuat seperti itu? Sungguh. _That's not_ _Uchiha._

"_Kaa-san, is Gaara-jiisan your ex-boyfie?_" Tanya Natsu polos. Sementara di depannya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasakan kepalanya mulai berasap. Sedangkan Naru hanya tertawa pelan, dengan tatapan menyindir kearah suaminya.

* * *

><p>Semakin kebelakang, pair SasuNaru kita ini terlihat semakin akrab. Sekitar foto ke 40 mereka, -seperempat dari album foto super tebal itu. Terlihat Naru sedang memeluk boneka besar berbentuk rubah berwarna oranye erat dengan wajah sangat riang. Dan Sasuke berdiri acuh-tak acuh disebelahnya, meskipun begitu, tersirat rasa bangga di wajah putih porselennya.<p>

"Itu boneka rubah yang di kamar Kaa-san kan?" Ternyata ingatan Uchiha junior sulung cukup bagus. Ia mengingat boneka raksasa itu bertengger di atas meja di kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"_Yes, dear. He gave me that kyuubi doll_" Naru tersenyum simpul sambil menunjuk Sasuke, yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

_**Konoha Game Center, March 28**__**th**__** 19xx**_

Semua _fanboy_ Haruno Sakura pasti sudah tahu, bahwa hari ini adalah hari lahir _princess_ mereka. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang yang menjadi idola di Konoha Kotogakko. Beruntungnya Naru, manusia berambut _bubblegum_ ini adalah salah seorang sahabat terdekatnya.

Bukan rahasia juga jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal dengan sifat arogan dan angkuhnya. Bagi gadis remaja kebanyakan, hal itu memberikan kesan cool dan misterius. Kalau boleh jujur, Naru **tidak pernah** menganggap Sasuke itu cool.

Back to topic. Sakura –yang notabene adalah anak tajir dan berduit, berencana mentraktir beberapa temannya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuhbelas ini. Tentu saja, Naru –sahabat, dan Sasuke –pujaannya diajak. Meskipun awalnya mereka tidak mau, namun siapakah yang bisa menolak pesona _Game Center_ Konoha yang sudah di _reserve_, sehari penuh hanya untuk putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini?

_Game center_ adalah surga bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa? Tentu saja, _She's a game-freak_. Kemampuannya sama sekali tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan teman-temannya yang mengaku mempunyai 'sesuatu' yang menggantung diantara kakinya bertekuk lutut ketika ditantang duel oleh Naru.

"_Oh my God, I miss this place_!" Teriak Naru saat rombongan mereka memasuki ruangan luas yang berisikan _game machine_ yang menggoda untuk dimainkan.

"Kau lebay, Dobe" Celetuk orang berambut raven dari belakang. Naru tidak mempedulikannya. Ia langsung menuju mesin DDR dan mulai nge-_dance_ berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas _stage_.

_Tap. Perfect. Perfect. Excellent. Perfect_

Atas, bawah, loncat, jungkir balik, berputar, headstand –oke abaikan yang terakhir- Naru lakukan secara bergantian. Irama _dance_ yang ia ciptakan sangatlah hebat. Ia terlihat seperti _breakdancer_ professional. Bahkan, ia tidak terlihat ngos-ngosan sedikitpun. Teman-temannya pun mengerubunginya, berebutan ingin melihat aksi Naru.

'_One-hundred percent, completed'_

Akhirnya, mesin itu mengakhiri lagunya. _Ticket point_ pun menjulur-julur keluar. Banyak sekali. Naru pun membungkuk, berterimakasih kepada teman-teman yang menontonnya dan memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Naru-chan HEBAAAT"

Game Center Konoha riuh rendah.

Kemanakah Sasuke? Terlihat ia sedang berada di sisi lain _DDR machine_. Ternyata ia hampir selesai bermain _Drum Marathon_. Anak-anak pun ganti mengerubungi Sasuke

'_Perfect score. You're amazing!'_ Terdengar suara khas _game machine_ mengakhiri permainan drum Sasuke yang bisa dibilang –terlalu keren tersebut. Tepuk tangan menggema kembali di Game Center Konoha.

.

.

Kini sudah jam 8 malam, dan Naru sangat menikmati waktunya di sini. Ia ingin menukarkan segunung –oke ini berlebihan _ticket point_nya untuk membeli sebuah kenang-kenangan. Ia pun berjalan menuju _counter_.

"_Awwww that fox doll's cute!"_ Naru ber-_fangirling_ dadakan saat melewati mesin penjepit boneka yang sedang dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia telah berdiri di samping Sasuke dan menyemangatinya '_C'mon, teme! Reach! Reach! Yeaaah pull it now! Ah you dumb, it falls again_'

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "_What are you doing here_, Dobe? Suaramu memecahkan gendang telingaku" Naru cemberut.

"_Alright, alright_. Aku pergi" Naru pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke counter.

Tak lama kemudian. "_Hey, wait, Dobe!_"

Naru hanya melirik sekenanya. Ia melihat Sasuke mengacung-acungkan boneka raksasa berbentuk _ninetails fox_. Naru membelalakkan matanya.

"_How come? You're really an expert_, Teme" Naru pun berbalik arah, kembali ke Sasuke. Niat awalnya adalah menantang Sasuke lalu merebut boneka tersebut. Namun, takdir berkata lain.

"_You want this, rite?_ Untukmu saja. Aku tidak butuh" Sekarang, giliran Naru yang tercekat.

"_Really? Awwww I love you, Teme!_" Naru pun mengambil boneka dari tangan Sasuke yang terjulur lalu langsung memeluk boneka seukuran bantal itu erat.

**xxx**

Satu hal yang tak ia sadari. Wajah Sasuke Uchiha semerah tomat rebus ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Actually, your dad is a nice person_. Dia hanya malu saja mengakuinya ahaha" Naru menutup ceritanya dengan candaan untuk Sasuke, suaminya tercinta. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah kebal terhadap sindiran dari istrinya tersebut.

"_Ah, you make fun of me again_" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke langsung mengambil album foto tersebut dari tangan Naru. Lalu terlihat ia sibuk membolak-balik halamannya mencari satu foto yang akan ia ceritakan.

"_What kind photo are you finding, Teme?_" Naru yang penasaran, memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke

Sasuke terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu seperti '_yes, got it'_ lalu ia menengok kearah kedua buah hatinya itu penuh arti. Naru, yang merasa dikacangin cemberut. Sedangkan dua Uchiha, jr. berebutan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh ayahnya.

"_Wow, beautiful_" bisik Natsu lirih saat melihat foto tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

_**Konoha West Beach, October 10**__**th**__** 19xx**_

Musim panas, _It's time for holiday_! Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh rookie 12 –kelompok siswa Konoha Kotogakko yang terdiri dari 12 anak gaje yang ribut sumpah, termasuk pula Sasuke dan Naru didalamnya.

Mereka merencanakan perjalanan ke Pantai Barat Konoha, untuk melihat _sunset_nya yang terkenal sangat indah, apalagi saat _summer_ seperti ini. Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, berniat mencari pantai yang sepi agar bisa menikmatinya dahulu sebelum mencapai tujuan utama mereka, menunggu _sunset_ tiba.

Seperti kehidupan remaja lainnya, sepanjang perjalanan mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi, ada yang menggosip, atau ada juga yang menawarkan minuman dan _sunblock_nya. Perjalanan selama 2 jam terasa singkat bagi mereka.

Sampai disana, mereka begitu terkagum-kagum dengan pantainya yang bersih dan berpasir putih, juga air lautnya yang tampak hijau jernih. Tak lupa, pemandangan indah di sekitar pantai tersebut.

Mereka bergegas meletakkan barang bawaan di penginapan, dan segera berlari menuju pantai. Mereka bermain-main disana hingga ada suara yang memanggil "_Hey, guys! It's almost 6!_ Ayo kita ke pinggir pantai!"

Tternyata suara toa tersebut adalah milik Naru.

Rookie 12 duduk berbanjar di sepanjang garis pantai. Sasuke, yang memang sengaja duduk di sebelah Naru, membisikkan sesuatu dengan wajah merah. Sayangnya, itu tersembunyi diantara sinar jingga sang mentari "Naru, kau mau ikut aku? _I promise, just for a minute_"

Naru mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dua anggota mereka telah menghilang entah kemana. Mereka terlalu terpukau oleh keindahan pantai tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Naru ke sisi pantai yang agak jauh dari teman-teman mereka.

"_So, what'd you wanna do?_" Tanya Naru santai. Jujur saja, Naru sama sekali belum mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke sekarang.

"_No, I… I just wanna show y-you best place to see t-the sunset. This is m-my birthday present for you_" Sasuke tidak sengaja, nada suaranya sekarang terdengar seperti Hinata, temannya yang super pemalu dan pasti pingsan jika berada didekat orang yang disukainya.

"_Thank you_" Naru membelokkan badannya. Tadinya ia menghadap Sasuke, namun sekarang ia menghadap pantai. Naru menutup matanya, merentangkan tangannya, merasakan semilir angin yang menghembus di sela-sela rambut blonde panjangnya yang tergerai bebas.

"Ada lagi, _actually_" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. Menginterupsi kegiatan hening Naru.

"Ya_, just say that_" Ujar Naru dengan mata tertutup. Masih menikmati kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya.

"_**Naru-chan ga d-daisuki**_" Sasuke berbicara pelan, dengan wajah semerah kepiting yang dipalingkan menghadap arah lain. Meskipun harus diakuinya ia mempunyai banyak fans dimana-mana, tetapi ia hanya suka pada Naru.

Naru menurunkan tangannya. Namun ia masih menutup matanya. Tak lama ia bertutur "_Repeat your last sentence, please. I can't hear you_" Tidak, Naru bukan orang yang tuli. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Hanya saja ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"_I love you from my deepest heart. I need you in my life, for God sake. And I really really damn stuck in you. So, would you become mine?_" Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya. Tidak, ia tidak mengulangi. Ia sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya, seluruhnya.

Sasuke maju, memeluk tubuh mungil Naru dari belakang. Pemuda itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, berbisik di telinga kanan gadis pujaannya, "_Would you become Uchiha Sasuke's, Uzumaki Naruto?_"

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari dua _cobalt_ yang tertutup. Dengan terisak, ia membalikkan badannya, agar menghadap penanya tersebut. Ia membuka matanya. Menatap dua iris sekelam malam itu dalam-dalam. Mencari kebenaran, dan ketulusan. Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipinya, membentuk sebuah sungai kecil kebahagiaan.

"_Y-yes for sure, Sasuke. I'm yours now_" Ia pun membenamkan kepala pirangnya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, balas memeluknya erat. Menghirup seluruh aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Jujur, ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, sinar jingga kemerahan sunset menyinari momen istimewa mereka.

"_D'awwww_. Kaa-san sama Tou-san _sweet_ banget" Ujar Natsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tou sendiri terlihat mengelap air mata dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto? Sudah blushing berat dan tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana perasaan mereka saat itu. Membawa diri mereka terbang menuju momen, waktu, dan tempat itu lagi.

* * *

><p>Foto terakhir di album super tebal itu.<p>

Wedding

Ya –pernikahan. Moment dimana Uzumaki Naruto berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Moment dimana Sasuke bisa memiliki Naru seutuhnya. Termasuk dalam artian –ehm, jangan dilanjutkan. Ini fic rated T.

Naru tampak cantik dengan gaun putih _sleeveless_ sederhana, dan rambut pirang digerai seadanya.

Sasuke? Jangan kau tanya, dia selalu seperti itu. Rambut jabrik kebelakang (kalau tidak mau dibilang pantat ayam) ditambah dengan muka stoic-nya. Sama, kan?

Tetapi, suasana pernikahan mereka sangat berbeda dengan pernikahan-pernikahan lainnya

**Uchiha Mansion, 11 June 20xx**

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai teman hidupmu selamanya, baik disaat senang ataupun sulit, saat sehat ataupun sakit, apapun rintangan yang akan kau hadapi?"

"Ya, aku bersedia"

Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin saat ditanya di atas altar. Ia lalu menunggu sang pendeta menanyakan hal yang sama pada Naru. Lebih tepatnya, ia menunggu jawaban (calon) istrinya itu. Entah kenapa Naru tampak berkeringat. "_Mungkin faktor tegang_" Pikir Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga bersedia"

Kalimat itu terasa bergaung-gaung di kepala Sasuke. Jujur saja, ia ingin meloncat bahagia dan memeluk Naru. Namun, yah, kau tahulah. _Uchiha's pride_.

Dari kursi penonton pun telihat Minato dan Kushina yang menyosrot ingusnya pelan. Lalu Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berangkulan bahagia –sekilas terlihat Mikoto mengatakan "_anakku sudah besar_". Dan kawan-kawan dari Rookie 12 yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu, Uchiha"

Sasuke pun memajukan kepalanya. Berniat memulai momen sakral itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja…

"Sas, bajunya sempit…"

Naru berbisik pelan. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Naru penuh arti.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan, dobe. Kau jadi gendut begitu. Waktu itu kau sudah _fitting_ kan? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi"

"Kupikir bisa kutahan, teme. Yang jelas ini sesak sekali"

"Kau memang selalu merepotkan, dobe"

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan, teme?"

"Hn."

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tersenyum dengan wajah merah.

"Sas… sempit. Bagaimana?" Keluhan Naru pun kembali membawa Sasuke ke alam sadar.

"Undur saja resepsinya."

"EH?"

**-fin?**

**Saya hanya menyelesaikan drafts lama =w= **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
